Tu, yo y la arena
by TsunderePower
Summary: Alfred y Arthur quedaron atrapados en una isla desierta en un punto desconocido en la tierra, al poco tiempo descubren que no estan solos y que lo mejor sera salir de alli lo mas antes posible... usuk, drama?, fluff, mistery?, fail al igual que el summary
1. Chapter 1

una historia mas! fuck yeah! ya no me doy abasto! xD emm, esta esta basada en.. todas las tiras esas de Hetalia donde estan perdidos en una isla que nadie cae en cuenta que es la pobre Sey... y tambien en parte esta basado en un libro llamado El señor de las moscas... lo lei hace como 2 años para un trabajo de la escuela y hoy le encuentro un buen uso ( ? ) jaja, bueno! espero sea de su agrado la historia nwn

Advertencias: por ahora ninguna...

Disclaimer: NADA me pertenece... aun, kolkolkol

* * *

><p>—Inglaterra... lo siento... en verdad ésto no debía pasar, ¡yo ni tuve la culpa y lo sabes!<p>

—Shut up! Maldito yankee: "Yo sé cómo pilotear un avión", "Deja te enseño lo grandioso que puedo ser" -Inglaterra imitaba una voz chillona como la del americano, obvio que a él no le pareció ni cerca a su sexy voz.— ¡Para empezar no hubieras tenido que tener que pilotear el avión si no hubieras lanzado ese coctel a la cabeza del piloto! ¡Idiota!

—¡H-Hey! Sabes que no me gustan los camarones, ¡y esa señorita no quería darme hamburguesas!

—¡Agh! -ambos iban caminando por la arena, el inglés iba refunfuñando mientras el ojiazul le seguía por detrás intentando calmar a su acompañante. Al parecer iban en avión cuando Alfred se molestó por aquel coctel, lo segundo fue un piloto semi-inconsciente y un avión a punto de caer. En seguida Alfred saltó de su lugar diciendo que sabía pilotear y el resultado fue estar en estos momentos caminando en la playa de a saber qué lugar del planeta.— Escúchame Estados Unidos de Norteamérica -se gira el inglés muy enojado, enfrentando al gringo que no paraba de excusarse— si no salimos de aquí para antes de la reunión juro que te mato.

—Oye, yo sugerí muchas veces que hiciéramos la reunión en mi casa, así nos hubiéramos ahorrado problemas, ¡todos saben llegar! Pero noooo, ¡querían hacerlo en Madagascar! ¡Así que ni modo! ¡Mi culpa no fue! ¡Hmp! -se cruzó de brazos infantilmente mientras fingía estar molesto; realmente ni le importaba el hecho de llegar tarde o de estar perdidos en a saber qué lugar.

—Lo decidimos allí porque estamos sustentando la economía de África, ¡idiota! ¡Fuiste tú el que propuso éso para empezar!

—¿...Ah sí?

—¡SÍ!

—Ahhh... -lleva su mano a su mentón intentando hacer memoria, mas no recordaba más allá de aquel coctel infernal por el cual ahora están aquí.— Bueno, si queremos salir de aquí lo primero es descubrir dónde estamos -propuso evadiendo cualquier tema donde el inglés se moleste y comience a gritar como si no hubiera mañana.

—Haaaa... -soltó un suspiro intentando relajarse y disminuir aquel dolor de cabeza que ya tenía desde hace... cinco horas y media. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún indicio, sólo se podía ver arena, mar y las profundidades de la jungla a sus espaldas; más allá sólo se veía el cielo azul y lo que parecía una montaña al centro de la isla— Típico... -se dijo para sí mismo y señaló aquella zona- América, ve y sube aquella montaña y luego me dices qué ves.

—... -Alfred ve a donde debe ir, quedándose pensando unos momentos— ¡TARDARÉ AÑOS EN LLEGAR ALLÁ IGGY! -gritó mientras apuntaba el lugar, el cual definitivamente era algo retirado de donde se encontraban.

—¡Es tu culpa que estemos aquí! ¡Así que vas!

—¡No! -rápidamente buscó otra alternativa— Lo que hay que hacer cuando uno se pierde es quedarse en su mismo lugar y esperar, ¿qué no has visto las películas?

—¿Tus películas irrealistas te refieres? -se cruzó de brazos pensándolo, ciertamente la montaña era muy retirada incluso para el americano, y quién sabe, tal vez un avión de las otras naciones pasé por allí y los salve.— Bien, entonces ayúdame a escribir un mensaje de auxilio y yo prenderé una fogata, ¿te parece? -volteó a ver al otro el cual emocionado fue y arrancó un árbol de raíz y lo empezó a utilizar de pincel para escribir "SOS" en la arena— ... -el inglés sólo veía la fuerza descomunal de su ex-colonia.— O-ok... ahora la fogata... -se concentró en lo suyo, yendo a recolectar varios pedazos de madera que había esparcidos por allí cerca, los cuales eran sobras del árbol que acababa de mutilar el menor. Una vez juntos en un lugar con varias hojas secas se dispuso a intentar encenderla, mas le era algo difícil.

—¿Necesitas ayuda del héroe? -preguntaba América que ya había hecho su cama de arena y comía una hamburguesa de McDonald's que a saber de dónde sacó.

—No necesito ayud-... ¿de dónde sacaste esa hamburguesa idiota? -se acerca a él para quitarle aquella comida chatarra.

—¡Oye! ¡Es mía! ¡Ya la traía en mi chaqueta! -agita sus brazos queriendo que le regresen su preciada diosa de la carne y grasa.

—¡¿Llevas una de estas siempre contigo? -no se lo creía el mayor.

—Sí, como 5 llevo... -saca otra de su chaqueta enseñándoselas al otro.

—...¡Entonces ahorralas! No sabes cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí y tú eres de comer en grandes cantidades, ¡y no quiero complicarme contigo luego así que no las comas ahora! -le regresó su hamburguesa al cual el otro le dio una última mordida antes de guardarla.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a encender la fogata? -se acercó al inglés que había regresado a tal trabajo sin obtener resultados aún.

—No..., puedo... hacerlo... yo mismo... -decía difícilmente por el esfuerzo de frotar ambos palitos de madera.

—Bueno... sólo te digo que aquí tengo un encendedor -sacó uno de su chaqueta y se lo mostró, el inglés de inmediato arrojó los palitos al mar y le arrebató el encendedor, prendiendo así su fogata.

—¡Hah! ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que yo solo podía! -dijo con aires de grandeza a lo que el americano sólo rodó los ojos.— Ahora lo único que queda es esperar. Y así se sentaron los dos en la arena.

Una hora y nada...

Dos horas, y pasa un pelicano a intentar robar la comida del americano, a lo cual sólo se defendió como pudo mientras el inglés veía incrédulo cómo el menor se peleaba con un ave.

Tres horas y Alfred se había aburrido por lo que se dispuso a nadar feliz en el mar.

Cuatro horas y América armaba un castillo de arena de baja calidad alrededor del inglés mientras éste permanecía en su misma posición de hace horas.

Cinco horas y el sol estaba a su máximo esplendor, ambos morían de hambre así que Alfred se comió su hamburguesa empezada y ningún indicio en el cielo. Arthur permanecía sentado, viendo aquel infinito azul esperando salir pronto de allí.

—Inglaterra... -Alfred vio cómo el otro parecía ya estar en estado vegetativo, es decir... ¡cinco horas sin hacer o decir nada era demasiado!

Comprendía que deseara salir, sabía que era... en parte, su culpa el estar allí, y por sobre todo no podía evitar preocuparse por su antiguo tutor, a lo que se acercó sutilmente a él.— Iggy... ¿sigues vivo? -le tomó de los hombros para hacer que lo viera a los ojos, el otro bajó la mirada y soltó un pesado suspiro, ya se había dado por vencido y el americano lo supo de inmediato.— ...mmm... ven, vamos a la sombra, te vas a quemar si sigues aquí. Jajaja, ¡quedarás tostado luego! -decía tirando del brazo del mayor para que se levantara pero éste sólo permeneció allí.

—Debemos esperar... -dijo automáticamente, no quería estar allí, ¿y si se iba y nadie lo veía? Capaz y pasaba un avión y como no veían a nadie ni se molestaban en bajar.

—Hey, por algo esta el mensaje en la arena, ahora ven que el sol te hará daño -realmente no quería que la perfecta y sensible piel del mayor se maltratara, además de que el cáncer de piel era algo cada vez más frecuente y si el inglés que no está acostumbrado a tal clima se enferma por su culpa no se lo perdonaría. Como el otro se negaba a moverse Alfred tuvo que cargarlo en brazos y llevarlo abajo de la sombra de una palma.

—¡H-Hey! ¡Te dije que debo esperar!

—¡Y yo te dije que necesitabas sombra! -nuevamente el gringo puso sus manos en los hombros del mayor impidiendo que se moviera de su nuevo lugar. Le veía fijamente con una expresión seria, en parte verlo así le dio algo de miedo al ojiverde, pocas eran las veces que Alfred se ponía así. Sin más tuvo que obedecer al menor.— ¿quieres comer? Ya ha de ser hora de comer en tu país... -saca una hamburguesa y se la extiende al mayor.

—No quiero, no me gustan, no tengo hambre... -rápidamente negó con la cabeza pero un ruido proveniente de su estómago echó a perder todas sus mentiras.

—¿Ves que sí tienes hambre? Cómela. -la desenvolvió y la acercó a la boca de Inglaterra, el cual sólo veía la comida con asco pero sabiendo lo necio que podía llegar a ser el ojiazul se resignó a tomarla. El otro sonrió y se sentó a su lado esperando a que terminara de comer, se aseguraría de que no dejara nada.— ¿Crees que vendrán pronto?

—La junta debió de haber empezado hace una hora, si no ha pasado un avión por aquí quiere decir que llegaron antes que nosotros y tendremos que esperar a que la reunión termine.

—Ah... ¿y que no era una reunión de una semana? -pregunta el ojiazul luego de pensarlo, el ingleés sólo asiente con la cabeza, él ya lo sabía pero tenía la esperanza de que alguien llegara pronto.

—Tendremos que esperar.

—...una semana aquí... -murmuró Alfred para sí mismo pensando cómo sobreviviría con un inglés gruñón a su lado. Mientras éste sólo pensaba cómo sobrevivir con un idiota a su lado.

—Shit... -dijeron ambos al unísono.

Justo después de estar esperando un par de horas más por si acaso alguien pasaba por allí decidieron empezar a establecer un pequeño campamento, lo cual era... usar hojas de árboles como mantas

—...¿realmente no tenemos nada para usar?

—No, el avión se estrelló en otra parte de la isla y es lo único que podemos usar ahora, además de que está por anochecer y podríamos perdernos si nos adentramos allí. -habló el europeo mientras juntaba otras cosas que tenía a la mano, como algunas frutas de árboles cercanos y hojas lo suficientemente grandes como para dormir sobre ellas.— Lo único que nos falta obtener es agua.

—Jajaja, ¡pero Iggy! ¡Si lo que sobra es agua!

—Bien, entonces cuando tengas sed tómate toda el agua salada que desees -dijo cortante haciendo asustar al menor por su reacción.

—T-Tampoco es para que te pongas así

—¡Ni si siquiera estas haciendo nada América! ¡No me reclames cuando estás allí de flojo viendo las estúpidas olas!

—...Alright... -se levanta el gringo de su lugar viendo a su ex-tutor decidido— entonces yo iré a buscar agua. -mencionó mientras se perdía entre los árboles.

—...wait! -antes de que se adentrara en la jungla corre a tomarlo de la manga para detenerlo, el menor sólo se sorprendió por el hecho— mañana vamos... no quiero que te pierdas y... y ya e-está por oscurecer. Así que… quédate -hablaba avergonzado por como estaba actuando, ciertamente lo que dijo era verdad, no quería que el menor se extraviara y él no andaría buscándolo luego.

—... -América lo veía como no creyéndose que Inglaterra fuera el que estuviera deteniéndolo a continuar, apreció cada gesto e incluso pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas, por lo que sonrió— jajaja... ¿tienes miedo a la oscuridad? It's ok! The hero is here! -dijo con aires de grandeza mientras regresaba con él.

—¡I-Idiota! ¡Ya te dije que no es éso!

—Jajaja, como digas... -fue y se sentó en la cama improvisada, la cual estaba algo retirada de la del mayor para su gusto— Bueno, tengo refresco, puede aguantar hasta mañana así que si tienes sed sólo dime.

—¿Llevas también refresco contigo? -se acercó y se sentó en su cama de hojas.

—Jajaja, un héroe tiene que estar preparado a todo -realmente siempre llevaba comida a todos lados ya que fácilmente le daba hambre o se aburría y se ponía a comer, además de que su chaqueta era más grande en sus bolsillos al parecer.

Arthur se fue acercando al rubio sin que éste se diera cuenta— ¿Me das?

—¿E-Eh? ¿Darte... darte qué? -ya se estaba confundiendo al ver al otro que había gateado casi hasta con él.

—Refresco... tengo sed. -giró su cabeza avergonzado, se estaba tragando todo su orgullo para pedirle cosas a Estados Unidos, además de que eran cosas que no le gustaban pero que ahora necesitaba, a éste simplemente le agradaba la idea de que el otro estuviera dependiendo de él, se sentía mas heroico así.

—Claro, toma... -se sentó y se puso a buscar entre sus cosas dentro de su chaqueta, dando con la soda y pasándosela al cejón con lo que parecía una dulce sonrisa.

—T-Thanks -tomó de aquella bebida que a saber cómo estaba fresca, ¿¡qué acaso también llevaba un mini refrigerador adentro de esa cosa?

—No hay de qué -le regresaron la bebida la cual regresó a su lugar para después acostarse entre las hojas, viendo así las estrellas de la noche, sin haberse dado cuenta ya había anochecido.

—Umm, bueno... entonces, pues… buenas noches -se levantó y fue a su lugar, acostándose y dándole la espalda al menor.

—Good night. -también le dio la espalda mientras se disponía a dormir.

Sin embargo dormir era ahora más difícil para ambos.

Además de estar algo incómodos por la arena de la que ya se habían hartado, el clima a estas horas era muy frío. A pesar de ambos estar acostumbrados a tal clima helado, no era algo que les agradara, además de que no llevaban abrigos consigo... a excepción de Alfred con su chaqueta de aviador.

—A-América, ¿tu n-no tienes fr-frío? -se giró a verlo mientras se ponía en posición fetal buscando más calor, notándose su cuerpo tiritar por el viento.

—¿Umm? -se gira a verlo, notando cómo su cuerpo temblaba— ¿éso te parece? -él no tenía nada de frío, estaba muy a gusto de hecho, así que pensó que estaba fingiendo.

—O-Of course! -se hizo bolita y se abrazó a sí mismo.

—... -sin saber muy bien si hacerlo o no, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a abrigarlo con su chaqueta, iba... no, quería abrazarlo, pero no sabía como respondería el mayor ante éso así que se limitó a darle su chaqueta— Toma, que si no te prestó nada te la pasas quejando, y si te llegaras a enfermar no te aguantaría luego, jajajaja... -se burló esperando que el otro se enojara, gritara o al menos le insultara, pero nada. Simplemente lo vio acurrucarse en la chamarra y cómo poco a poco dejaba de tiritar, se notaba algo cansado a su parecer por lo que tal vez no respondió a la burla.— Arthur... -susurró quedándose obsevándolo un rato. Al final soltó un suspiro y se regresó a su camita, él no sentía nada de frío, tantas grasas que consumía servía de algo.

Al ver cómo el otro se quedó dormido más tranquilo, se dispuso finalmente a descansar, ya que mañana tendría que trabajar más por el mayor

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

><p>y aqui termina el prologo! :D espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitin~ y si no... pues tambien diganme! se aceptan quejas tambien mientras sean educados -.-Uu<p>

en fin, proximo capitulo... prox lunes 18! esta fail el que sigue pero bleh! ...review~~~?


	2. Chapter 2

aqui esta! bueno... no tengo mucho que aportar porque ando ocupada roleando con 4 cuentas -asi es, regreso a su adiccion- y... ah! ya cumpli sus deseos de ver al hero abrazando al cejon xD sin mas... la historia...

Disclaimer: nada es mio!

* * *

><p>Una vez avanzada la noche Arthur comenzó a despertar, no porque estuviera incómodo o necesitara algo, simplemente su cuerpo se levantó por inercia.<p>

Una vez se estiró se dio cuenta de que traía puesta la chaqueta de Alfred, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por éso. No pudo evitar abrazar aquella prenda e inhalar aquel aroma tan característico del menor... aquel aroma a... carne de hamburguesa.

Volteó a ver al otro para que no le viera de tal forma, como le estaba dando la espalda supuso que estaba dormido, así que se recostó nuevamente, estando muy entretenido sintiendo la suavidad de aquella cálida chaqueta con aquel número 50 estampado en la espalda. Estaba feliz, muy feliz por tan poca cosa, pero la verdad era que él quería mucho a aquel idiota que representaba a los Estados Unidos. Oh sí, estaba enamorado de ese maldito gordo emancipado que una vez fue su pequeño hermano; pero claro está, nunca se lo diría ni lo admitiría públicamente.

Giró y giró en su mismo lugar sin dejar de abrazar la prenda, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron al frente; observaba aquella jungla que en estos momentos sólo una profunda oscuridad era lo que se veía allí. Mañana tendrían que recorrer la isla en busca de agua. Fue buena idea detener al menor de ir hoy, con esa oscuridad se hubiera perdido y sería más difícil para ambos, lo mejor era estar juntos.

—Juntos... -volvió a fijar su vista en el cuerpo ajeno, quería acercarse y abrazarlo, podría hacer parecer que rodó dormido y de alguna u otra forma terminó cerca de él.— Reino Unido, ¡eres un genio! -murmuró eufórico para sí dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan, sólo que no rodaría, eso era tonto. Se levantó y caminó hacia Estados Unidos, lo más sutil y silencioso posible para no despertarlo.

Un… dos… tres pasos y se detiene por una brisa temiedo despertar al ojiazul.— Ya casi... -se animaba a sí mismo mientras seguía caminando, se detenía a cualquier ruidito que percibía para evitar despertarlo. Ahora iba a mitad de camino, mierda... ¡no debió haber puesto las camas tan separadas!

Nuevamente se escuchó el ruido de las hojas moverse y chocar unas con otras por lo que detuvo esperando que cesara el ruido. Pero esta vez fue más continuo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que el viento había dejado de soplar desde hace rato.  
>Fijó sus verdes orbes al interior de aquella jungla, miraba de lado a lado buscando de dónde provenía el ruido, hasta dar sus ojos con el lugar indicado.<p>

Iba a acercarse cuando algo le hizo detener: un par de grandes ojos estaban observándolo. Frente suyo había algo, ¿sería un humano? Aunque ciertamente esos ojos brillaban tanto como es la característica de ciertos animales.

Aquella cosa dio un paso hacia el inglés, y entonces se pudo percibir un fuerte olor a sangre, cosa que hizo temblar al ojiverde y también hacerlo retroceder. Aquel animal del cual no podía distinguir nada a excepción de sus brillantes ojos llevaba algo en su hocico, al parecer una presa la cual iba derramando su sangre por todos lados.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no había tomado en cuenta el hecho de que podría haber animales peligrosos en esa isla y justo ahora tenía frente a él uno.

**POV: Arthur**

¡¿Q-Qué mierda es eso? God! Debo de advertir a Alfred… w-wait, si lo conozco capaz y se asusta y comienza a gritar y eso tal vez llame la atención de más depredadores. Maldita sea, ¡¿qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?

—…A-América… -ni siquiera puedo evitar el querer llamarlo, ¡así no lograré nada! Pero debo cuidar de él, no dejaré que nada le haga daño.

Con esa idea en mente lo único que pude hacer es acercarme rápidamente a la fogata y tomar unos palos para usarlos como antorchas. Me acerqué lentamente y con algo de miedo a aquel animal, para mi suerte éste se iba alejando. ¡Bien! Mientras la fogata siga encendida no habrá de qué preocuparnos.

Mi prioridad ahora es América. Tomé otra antorcha, acercándole esta vez sin miedo a despertarlo para clavarlo en la arena, así él estará bien. Puse varias más a los alrededores y finalmente logré ahuyentar a aquella criatura, escuchando nada más cómo corría y se perdía entre los árboles.

—…haa haa… -mi corazón no deja de latir fuerte, ¿acaso tanto es el miedo que tengo hacia esa desconocida forma? ¿…O-O es el miedo porque algo le pase a él? No lo tengo claro, pueden ser ambas.

Esa noche no pude retomar mi sueño, permanecí cerca de Alfred, sentado, observándolo y observando la oscuridad de la jungla, aún no puedo estar seguro de que otra cosa no aparecerá dispuesto a tratarnos como su cena.

_***/.:.:A la mañana siguiente:.:./***_

**POV: Alfred.**

—Yawnnn~~~ -¡que rico dormí~!

—¡Alfred! -¿"Alfred"? ¿Y desde cuándo me llama así?

—Mnnnh, good morning England -me estiré un poco más mientras me levantaba, viendo al otro sentado frente mío. Se veía tan… alterado— Hey, ¿qué te ocurre Inglaterra? -me levanté de golpe sin poder evitar preocuparme por él, es decir, está ojeroso y hasta cierto punto parece como si tuviera miedo a algo: estaba allí sentado, abrazado de sí mismo con sus piernas lo más juntas posibles.— ¿No pudiste dormir? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Alfred, aquí hay… -empezó a decirme sin moverse de su lugar, al parecer no separaba su vista de mí y de la jungla— h-hay…

—¿Qué hay aquí? No te entiendo -él otro sólo bajo la mirada.

—Nothing… emm, tuve una pesadilla… e-eso fue todo -¿eso fue todo? ¿Y por eso te ves de esa forma?

—Iggy… -¿crees que puedo creer eso? Lamentablemente, sé que no me dirás otra cosa por más que yo este insistiendo o molestándote. ¡Odio tanto que seas tan cerrado Arthur!

—…

—…Arthur… -si el me llama por mi nombre yo también lo haré.— mmm… ¿tienes hambre? Iré a buscarte unas frutas por allí, sólo espérame, ¿sí? -debo animarlo de alguna forma, además, estando así lo mejor será que descanse o que duerma.

—WAIT! -se levantó de golpe y me tomó por el brazo antes de que me fuera— ¡no vay-! b-bueno, mejor vamos los dos… ¿sí? ¡No quiero que veas que estoy de flojo! ¡Hmp!

—¡En verdad puedo yo Iggy~! Quiero que te quedes-…

—¡No! ¡Quiero acompañarte! -pude notar un muy hermoso rubor decorar sus mejillas en esos momentos. ¿Por qué siempre hace las cosas más difíciles para mí?

—Hah, ¡bien! Iremos los dos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero cualquier cosa me dices.

—Ok… gracias.

—De nada, jajaja… ¿te he dicho que te ves bien con mi chaqueta puesta de esa forma? -ahora que lo veo tiene mi chaqueta en sus hombros y no se le ven ganas de soltarla.

—¡T-Tonto! -fue lo único que me dio como respuesta.

—Jajajajaja…

Comenzamos a caminar, y ahora que caigo en cuenta hay como antorchas en todo alrededor, ¿qué acaso Iggy se puso a hacer un círculo de alquimia con estas cosas o qué? A lo mejor era un hechizo para salir de esta isla, y eso podría explicar el por qué de sus ojeras.

Al poco tiempo Inglaterra, que estaba caminando frente mío, se detuvo en seco, haciendo que yo chocara con él.

—Auch. Hey, ¿por qué te detienes?

—… -estaba mirando algo, ¡¿pues qué le pasa hoy?

Alzé mi vista a lo que estaba observando, imitando después la expresión de mi acompañante.

Frente a nosotros había un gran charco de sangre, seca obviamente. Pero eso no era lo peor, había los restos de un animal de lo más enorme allí, era como del tamaño de un elefante pero sin parecer a uno, era como si hubiera sido la presa de algo, estaba su piel desgarrada y se podía obsevar fácilmente el esqueleto de la criatura, había un fuerte olor a sangre y a podrido en el lugar.

—¿T-Tan grande era esta cosa? -murmura Inglaterra luego de un rato; ¿cómo que "era"? ¿O sea que ya lo había visto antes?

—Oye Iggy, ¿sabes qué animal es éste? -realmente no lo identificaba, pero en estos momentos lo que más preocupaba era su expresión y su silencio— ¡Iggy! ¡Ponme atención! ¡Hey!

—¡Vamonos de aquí ahora! -exigió luego de un rato tomándome del brazo y llevándome casi a tirones de nuevo al pequeño campamento improvisado que teníamos.— Ahora ayúdame a construir un maldito bote -dijo mientras llevaba de allá para acá varios pedazos de madera que ni siquiera podía cargar. ¿Ya se volvió loco?

—Inglaterra… Hey… ¡Arthur! …Stop! -como no me escuchaba tuve que meterme y tomarle de los hombros zarandeandolo un poco.— Are you crazy? ¡¿Crees que podremos salir de aquí con un maldito bote? ¡No sabemos dónde estamos ni qué tan próximos a otra isla o a un continente! ¡¿Esperas lograrlo?

—I don't want to stay here!

—Shit! ¡¿Qué parte de no podemos salir por nuestra cuenta no entendiste? ¡Tenemos que esperar! ¿Tienes miedo? Tienes miedo a los animales que hay aquí, ¿no? ¡Si es eso no te preocupes! ¡Yo soy un héroe y te protegeré de cualquier cosa!

—…A-Alfred… -logré calmarlo un poco de esta forma al menos.

* * *

><p>—…A-Alfred… -se quedó observando al ojiazul unos momentos para luego separarse de él lo más posible.— No quiero, que termines lastimado -murmuró más para sí que para el otro mientras se iba abrazando, como buscando seguridad en sí mismo.<p>

—Dime, ayer viste a aquel animal, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno… no creo que haya sido ése exactamente, había una criatura que nos observaba, y al parecer él fue el que mató al que encontramos ya que estoy seguro que llevaba algo comiendo en su boca; pero no sé qué animal puede ser.

Alfred escuchaba comprendiendo de inmediato el cómo se sentía. Siempre había admirado a Inglaterra por ser alguien que no le temía a nada cuando él se decía ser un héroe y con cosa de nada gritaba asustado. Para que esta ocasión Arthur tuviera miedo era porque realmente era algo que estaba fuera de sus manos o de lo que habría que tener cuidado. No dejaría que tal peligro dañara a su inglés, por más miedo que llegara a tener a lo desconocido no se permitiría el ver lastimado al otro.

Así pues, sin poder hacer mucho por el momento sólo se limitó a abrazar al ojiverde, esperando un golpe o rechazo como respuesta pero éste no llegó, al parecer estaba muy alterado como para reaccionar así— It's ok, te dije que te protegería de cualquier cosa, soy tu heroe. Siempre te lo ando diciendo -le habló con voz suave mientras una mano acariciaba la espalda de su ex-tutor, buscando relajarlo mientras Arthur sólo se aferraba a él sin importarle otra cosa que el bienestar del menor.— Mira, hagamos esto… vamos a buscar juntos agua y algunas frutas, entonces regresamos aquí, ¿ok? Si piensas que demoramos mucho regresamos.

—¡¿P-Pero y si nos lo encontramos?

—No te apures, la mayoría de los carnívoros son nocturnos y me imagino que para un animal que viste de noche y que ya se comió todo esa carne debe de estar dormido en alguna cueva o lugar.

—Bu-bueno… -no estando muy convencido del todo le siguió a través de la jungla. Iba muy apegado al menor, el cual le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa intentando decirle que no temiera.

Caminaron y caminaron; el estadounidense carecía de sentido de orientación y eso lo notó Arthur al pasar como 7 veces ya por su campamento.

—En verdad no sabes por dónde vas, ¿cierto? -hablaba ya siendo más él mismo, él otro le había estado animando todo el rato por lo que al cejón se le hizo fácil olvidar lo de anoche.

—J-Jejejeje… esque me gusta la vista de aquí.

—¡Al diablo! ¡Ahora tú me seguirás! -dijo adelantándose mientras América le seguía el paso sonriente.

Caminaron por los alrededores, Inglaterra marcaba cada lugar y lo iba apuntando en un envoltorio de hamburguesa que se encontró en la chaqueta del menor.

Para suerte de ambos dieron con un pequeño lago justo cuando se habían agotado de caminar, así que pudieron sentarse allí a descansar y tomar agua.

—Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es llevar el agua hasta allá -explicó el inglés mientras se ponía a comer mangos junto con el otro.

—¿Mnnh? ¡Pero está muy lejos! ¿No es más fácil mejor quedarnos aquí? Además, ¡acá hay más frutas que donde estábamos! Aunque sería mejor si hubiera un McDonalds.

—…Si nos quedamos aquí no podrán rescatarnos tonto, nadie nos vería.

—Pero parece un lugar seguro y hay mucha sombra, y de todos modos tendremos que esperar una semana.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que es seguro? -preguntó mientras terminaba de comer y se limpiaba la cara de aquel pegajoso jugo.

—Para mí lo es, mira -señala un lugar por allí el cual estaba más al descubierto— podríamos hacer una fogata en ese lugar, así los animales no se acercarían, y también como le hiciste hoy poner una antorchas, mmm… allí, acá... y una más por aquí -señalaba los lugares mientras el otro le seguía con la vista, no le estaba pareciendo mala idea.

Escuchaba lo que le decía el americano, cediendo poco a poco, el lugar era muy cómodo y no daba el sol de la forma infernal en la que da en la playa, además de que la brisa se podía sentir de la mejor forma y en tiempos de lluvias estarían más protegidos.

—Y si tampoco te gusta pues podríamos poner una trampa… aquí… -decía emocionado en cierta forma mientras el europeo al poco rato sólo iba asintiendo con la cabeza, siendo después que cabeceaba luchando por no quedarse dormido. Estaba cómodo allí, y después de todo lo que caminaron y de esa noche en vela su cuerpo estaba pidiendo un descanso.

Alfred lo notó después de un rato y dejó de hablar, acercándose al de menor estatura y abrazándolo.

—Hey, ¿q-qué haces Alfred? -se removió inquieto y avergonzado, haciendo que reforzara el agarre pero sin lastimarle.

—Quiero que duermas, estás cansado y tienes sueño… así que descansa -hablaba mientras lo iba acomodando, acostándolo y acurrucándolo en su pecho. Hace mucho deseaba hacer éso y ahora sentía que podría hacerlo sin que se quejara tanto el mayor o le golpeara.

—Al… -le pesaban tanto los párpados, y el estar así con el otro le hacia relajar más, podía sentir su tibieza e incluso escuchaba su corazón latir de una forma suave y armónica, siendo una dulce melodía para él. Soltó un leve quejido como protesta pero se resignó a quedarse allí. Alfred sólo sonrió y se dedicó a arrullarle con mimos, le estaba regresando el favor de haberlo cuidado esa noche, que aunque no se dio cuenta, sí sentía que el mayor estaba a su lado todo momento cuidándolo, ahora era su turno cuidar de él.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Arthur<strong>

Mnnh~ ¡qué bien se siente estar así~! No quiero alejarme de él de ser posible, sus brazos son tan cálidos y su voz es tan dulce cuando se lo propone, sip… ya puedo morir feliz.

—…~

—Iggy? Are you wake up?

—Mnh… nh…

—Jejeje, buenos días… tardes realmente, ¿dormiste bien? -¡oww~! ¡es tan perfecto! ¡No sabía que podía llegar a preocuparse tanto por mí!

…Un momento… realmente… ¿se preocupa por mí?

—…

—¿Arthur?

"Arthur"; está siendo serio, pocas veces me dice así, entonces… no lo hace porque realmente lo siente, ¡verdad? A él… yo… ¿le doy lastima? Es por eso que me cuida… s-sí… es lo más lógico.

—¿Arthur? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Suficiente… -lo mejor será alejarme de él. Por más que a mí me agrade cómo se comporta conmigo, no está siendo él, y si no siente lo mismo que yo… entonces… lo mejor será no acercarme.

—¿Por qué te levantas? ¿No estabas cómodo?

—Umm… no. Sólo… estaba algo cansado, pero g-gracias.

—England -…no me mires con esos ojos, no estoy molesto contigo, sólo… ya deja de verme.

—¡Además! ¡No puedo estar holgazaneando! No vuelvas a permitir que duerma durante el día, ¿entendido? Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa y peligro que pueda pasarnos.

—…O-Ok…

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Alfred<strong>

—England -¿qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué te alejaste de esa forma tan… fría?

—¡Además! ¡No puedo estar holgazaneando! No vuelvas a permitir que duerma durante el día, ¿entendido? Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa y peligro que pueda pasarnos.

Por un momento pensé que… te pude hacer feliz, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Te veías tan tranquilo mientras dormías, ¡y juraría que tenías una sonrisa en el rostro! Entonces… ¿por qué?

—…O-Ok… -no tiene caso. Él no siente lo mismo que yo, realmente tuvo que estar muy cansado y… sí, eso fue; ni energías de replicarme tenía.

Por el momento tiene razón, lo mejor será que me ponga a trabajar.

—Haré la fogata.

—Bien.

* * *

><p>Incomodidad.<p>

Esa era la mejor palabra que describía el ambiente en esos momentos, cada uno estaba trabajando, por su lado, sin decir nada, sin dirigirse siquiera la mirada. Parecía que ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer y ni siquiera preguntaban si estaba bien o si faltaba algo. Nada, absolutamente ni una palabra.

Alfred se puso a recolectar la madera, ése era su principal trabajo auto asignado, juntaba aquello que según él Arthur era muy débil para hacerlo. También dedicándose a manejarla de tal forma que construía pequeñas cosas con ésta al unirlas con lianas, por el momento sólo hizo como una pequeña casa para proteger el fuego en caso de lluvias que era lo más importante para ambos ahora, no tenía ni idea si eso se podría quemar al ponerlo pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió. No era que cubriera mucho ya que también tendría que ser la flama visible para evitar riesgos pero era lo suficiente para evitar que se mojara o algo.

Arthur en cambio se dio a la tarea de cosas más pequeñas, se la pasó recolectando algo más de comida, también pudo pescar un poco en el lago que estaba a su lado. Colocó varias antorchas a lo alrededor para protección y empezó a juntar hojas para volver a formas unas camas o algo que lo imitara.

Rápidamente había llegado la noche por lo que ambos tuvieron que detenerse por causas obvias, además de que tenían hambre y estaban algo cansados.

—…

—…

Y allí la cena, cada quien por su lado comiendo lo primero que se encontraron, en el caso de Alfred sólo sacó otra hamburguesa de su chaqueta que andaba tirada por allí.

—…So… -el ojiazul se decide a decir la primera palabra de lo que fueron horas.— ¿Crees que eso sirva en caso de lluvias? -señaló su creación que por el momento servía para guardar comida.

—… -vio lo que había señalado, ciertamente ni atención le había puesto a lo que hacía por lo que apenas lo veía bien— pues… sí, supongo que está bien.

—…

—…

Y continua la cena. Por el momento hubo un pequeño avance, ya se dirigían la mirada al menos. A Arthur le costaba un poco más ya que si Alfred también lo veía él rápidamente mirada a otro lado.

—Y… estaba pensando en que… sería bueno que buscáramos algo que nos sirva a nosotros de refugio.

—¿Umm?

—Bueno, es que es mejor dormir bajo techo que a la intemperie, y pues también nosotros no debemos estar expuestos a la lluvia por ejemplo, ¿qué tal si luego llega la temporada de huracanes? No podemos andar por allí nada más como si nada, sería peligroso.

—Estás hablando como si fuéramos a estar mucho tiempo. América, sólo es una semana, que te quede clar-…

—¡¿Y si no es así? -alzo la voz llamando la atención del otro, mas bien asustándolo— ¿Quién te asegura que saldremos en una semana? ¿Quién dice que esta isla realmente quedaba rumbo a la reunión mundial o si nos salimos del camino?- Alfred se levanta al parecer algo molesto, haciendo asustar al mayor aún más su reacción— ¡No sabemos dónde estamos ni ellos tampoco! ¡No podemos estar tan confiados en que vendrían a rescatarnos en ese tiempo!

—…Amé-rica…

—Inglaterra, escúchame bien. Sé que me dirás que estoy siendo irrealista y no podemos estar aquí tanto tiempo, ¡pero te diré que el que tiene muchas esperanzas eres tú! ¡Además! ¡¿Crees que alguna nación se preocupe realmente por nosotros?

—…!

—¿Crees que alguien tendrá el corazón de tomarse siquiera la molestia de buscarnos? ¿Alguien va a venir cuando el Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos están sin su representante? ¡Adivina! No lo harán. Al contrario, un país menos con quien luchar. -y así América termina su discurso sentándose algo molesto.

—… -Inglaterra se le queda viendo unos momentos, en su expresión se notaba la esperanza desvanecida. No dijo nada al respecto, sólo junto sus piernas abrazándolas y recargando su mentón en estas.

—… -América algo más calmado se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se fijó en el mayor notando lo deprimido que se veía ahora— O-Oye… Iggy… ehh, l-lo siento… mmm, ¡tal vez este en un error! ¡Sí! ¡Seguro y vendrán pronto por nosotros y entonces cada quien regresara a su cómoda casa! ¡H-Hahahaha! -se acercó un poco a él intentando animarle.

—Yo… sólo quiero irme lo más pronto posible… eso es todo.

—… -le miró preocupado, mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo por ser… pues por ser idiota— Arthur… perdón -dijo con la voz más seria y arrepentida que tenía, mientras se alejaba del europeo.

—…Mn… ya me voy a dormir… -murmuró siendo escuchado mientras se acostaba en su cama improvisada, la cual estaba muy retirada de la del menor.

—…Descansa…

—Igualmente. -cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido casi al instante, Alfred por su parte lo observaba desde su lugar.

—Pero… todo lo que dije… es porque me preocupo por ti -susurró para sí mismo mientras se acomodaba para imitar al ojiverde y descansar un rato.

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

><p>esto esta todo fail... y no se describir muy bien las cosas xDUu... en fin! no se cuando estara el prox capitulo... mientras... review~~~?<p> 


End file.
